Overlord of a Different Time
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: The Overlord Laharl sends a demon warrior to a point in the past to help him stop the resurrection of the Lord of Terror, Baal. But what is the secret that this demon is keeping from the past Laharl.
1. A Deadly Battle and a Return to the Past

TheOverlord of a DifferentTime

Disclaimer: - I do not own Disgaea in anyway, shape or form and anyone who thinks I do needs to go get there head checked. They might discover they **DON'T** have a brain… the only things I own in this story is the Character Chaos and idea for the story that is been used…

Ok after that the summary of the story

The Overlord Laharl sends a demon warrior to a point in the past to help him stop the resurrection of the Lord of Terror, Baal. But what is the secret that this demon is keeping from the past Laharl.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Deadly Battle and a Return to the Past**

A battle is raging at the overlords Castle, the now 12,000 year old Laharl is battling along side his army of demons attempting defend his castle from this threat. Etna, Flonne and a large group of prinnies are with Larhal, Priere and Marjoly are battling along with a large demon warriors still loyal to Laharl. Out of the Darkness Laharl sees what he didn't want to see, Baal the lord of terror smashing his way through the gates to the castle.

"Everyone pull back to the inside of the castle… we can't fight Baal out here in the open."

Baal and his army of demons, which dwarfs the numbers Laharl has at least 30 times over, chase down the now retreating army. The Main doors to the castle are closed and Laharl along with Etna, Flonne, Priere and Marjoly retreat to the throne room for planning.

"What can we do? We can destroy the weakling warriors with ease but when it comes to taking down Baal that is going to be impossible. Before he was resurrected he at least could be matched by my power but now he is invincible."

"Don't worry prince, we could call up some celestian reinforcements" Etna puts in

"Yep, I'm sure master Lamington would be more than willing to help" the fallen angel adds in

"I'm sure Vyres would be willing to lend a hand" Priere makes the comment and doesn't even look fazed by the look on Laharls face

"I can call up a number of warriors from the beautiful castle." Marjoly adds distracting Laharl from his murderous look at Priere for mentioning Vyres.

At this time a young looking demon, who looks disturbingly like Laharl, with black hair wearing a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt without the buttons fastened so his chest is showing enters the throne room. Laharl looks up to this new demon entering

"What is it Chaos?"

"The gatekeeper and I have come up with a plan, which could end this war"

"What is your plan?"

"We had the thought of been able to send someone back in time to before Baals resurrection and prevent it from ever happening."

"And just who did you have in mind for such a mission?"

"Well since you have to stay here to defend the castle I was thinking that I should go. I am more powerful than you were back at that time so I will be able to prevent Baals resurrection, of course I will have the help of your younger self. And as a bonus I would just be like another demon coming to apply for your army as no one would know me at that point."

"This plan interests me… just one question… how do you plan to get back in time?"

"The gate keeper said that she could modify the dimensional gate to allow only 1 demon to return to the past."

Laharl looks at the Demon before turning to his generals. A worried looking Flonne says

"I don't know Laharl, it could be dangerous and we don't know if he could travel back to this time"

Etna pipes in

"Yeah prince, it seems pretty risky… but Chaos has proven to be resourceful, he has never failed yet."

"I agree with Etna!" adds in Priere

"Same with me" they all look at marjoly. No one ever thought that they would see the day Marjoly and Etna agreed on something. Laharl says

"I'm sorry Flonne but I have to go with Etna on this, Chaos is one of the most powerful demons here in the neither world… as much as we need him now, we need him to stop this along with my younger self. If I had had the help originally Baal would not of been resurrected."

Laharl sees tears forming in Flonne's eyes but tries to ignore it mental making a note to make it up to his wife later, given they last that long. Laharl dismisses his generals to take care of the defence preparations before Baal and his army breaks through the main Castle doors. Laharl sits on his throne thinking, Flonne still in the throne room walks up to Laharl and says

"You can't send him… You can't send are son on this one way trip… you know as well as I do that he will not be able to return if he does go back in time."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is, I didn't want to do this… but we have no other choice. I maybe the Overlord but even I know I'm not invincible, but Baal is different, everyday since he was resurrected he has doubled in power… I doubt even the most powerful sealing spell could seal him now. It would take more than the power of both heaven and hell combined to seal him."

"I understand. I will contact Master Lamington, ask him to send down a celestial host to help us. Who knows he might even send Gordon and Jennifer to help us."

Laharl perked up at that, he hadn't seen his old Vassals Gordon and Jennifer since they had passed on and been given a place in Celestia. Laharl had not made it a habit to go to Celestia unless he had to, for one reason or another. The last time he had gone was to find out about the resurrection of Baal. That was almost 5000 years earlier, he remembered that day because it was also the day that he had first slept with Flonne. At first it had been done because Laharls ego had taken a serious hit when he had been beaten badly by Baal. Flonne had wanted to help make him feel better but never intended to sleep with the young overlord, after that night both he and Flonne had realised there true feelings for each other. It was about 1000 years after that night they decided to get married. But it had been almost 2000 years after their wedding that Flonne had given birth to their son. Laharl had often wondered if he had never lost to Baal on that day would they have ever gotten married.

A loud explosion and the arrival of a swordsman interrupted Laharls train of thought

"My lord, Baal has broken down the main entrance we require you to join us in the defence we cannot hold out for long with out you."

Laharl takes up his Sword and follows the swordsman towards the main entrance. They don't even get there before they are ambushed by a small group of demons, the swordsman is easily killing but Laharl now angry slaughters the attacking demons without mercy laughing demonically all the time he is killing them. He pulls his sword out the now disembowelled demon and lets it fall to the floor in a lifeless heap. Laharl sees Etna leading an army of new resurrected demons from the hospital towards the main action. Running as fast as he can he gets to the main entrance to witness the power of Baal first hand. Baal just points one finger towards a Marjin fighting for Laharl and he explodes into a million pieces. Laharl runs in with his sword to attack Baal, the lord of terror just laughs and punches Laharl through a wall making collapse on the overlord. Priere steps in to take Laharls place and unleashes the most powerful attack she can. Baal falls over as prier lands breathing heavily, she runs over to help Laharl out of the rubble which was formally the wall, Laharl and Priere look on, as Baal stands back up unharmed by the attack. Baal now angry unleashes a powerful attack against the 2, the shot is intercepted by a dragon which had been with Laharl for a long time. The dragon, which itself was almost as powerful as Laharl, survives the attack and lands on the floor ready to fight Baal.

"My lord, master Chaos has sends a message that the gate is ready for his trip, you are requested to go there. I shall hold off Baal until you return"

"I will not leave this battle it is more important for me to be here than there"

Priere grabs laharls shoulder, Marjoly just arriving on the scene grabs Laharls other shoulder and they both say

"go... we will all hold him off for your return"

Etna landing slightly infront of the Overlord

"go on Prince... we can hold"

Laharl turns and runs back down the corridors towards the dimensional gate. He looks over his shoulder to see the dragon, firing fireball after fireball at Baal, that is until Baal unleashes one hell of a energy ball at the dragon obliterating it in one shot. The chard corpse of the dragon falls to the floor and Priere, Marjoly,Etna and the prinny squadtake up stance to battle with Baal.

The Dimensional Gate 

Chaos is standing in front of the gate, Flonne is there surrounded by a group of Angels which have just arrived from Celestia. Flonne is hugging her son saying good bye as Laharl runs up, he sees the scene and breaks it by shouting

"You celestians get to the main hall the battle is going on there. You will do the most good at that point."

The angels just nod and move out. Laharl walks up to his son and wife, he just nods to Chaos who knows Laharl well enough to know he means be careful. Laharl then pulls Flonne away from Chaos and holds her back

"Good luck son, I hope for all are sakes that your mission is successful"

Chaos just smiles before saying

"I will see you soon."

Chaos is about to step into the gate before the gatekeeper says

"Remember Chaos, don't let the past Laharl and Flonne know that you are the son or else it may result in you never been born."

Chaos nods and steps through the gate, he finds himself consumed by a light so bright that he cannot see anything.

**-To Be Continued -

* * *

**

This story will have very little Laharlxflonne considering how their 'son' is going back in time to a point before they were together. But there may be some before this story is through

And I know that Laharl was a bit out of character during this chapter but during the next chapter, he will be back to the spoilt brat Overlord we all know and love…

Just a quick note first though Chaos is my OC which will appear in any number of stories in any number of forms... i just thought that he would work well as a part demon/part angel/part human hybrid

I'm now going back to writing my other fan fic now… and I will update this story whenever I get the chance

So please read and review, all constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and all flames will be treated with great disgust. Just a note -I don't write for the praise I write becausei find itfun and it is a way to vent this creativity i am cursed with.

For now this is Chaos Demon signing out


	2. A Family Dispute

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Disgaea and never have…**

**010101010101010101**

**Chapter 2**

**A Family Dispute **

**(Netherworld Past)**

Laharl sits in his throne room, he yawns loudly which is followed by a shout which echoes through out the Overlords Castle

"ETNA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW"

Laharl waits impatiently for his not so loyal Vassal to come to his call. After a few minutes Etna enters looking less than happy

"You called prince"

"Took you long enough… but now you're here find something to keep me entertained"

"Why don't you go into the item world prince you haven't been there for so long."

"There is a reason for that Etna…" he pulls out his sword and shows it to her "I have already maxed out the power of this sword… and my armour before you say anything"

"Well don't blame me prince it is your fault you spent 10 days straight travelling through your weapon."

Flonne comes running in to the throne room.

"Laharl there is something you must see…"

"What is it you little love freak"

"Someone just came through the dimensional gate and passed out."

"So?"

"Don't you care that he is hurt"

"If he is hurt he honestly mustn't be very strong. It is his own problem."

Etna getting an idea

"You know prince, he could have been hurt by something powerful, which could be just the cure you require for your boredom."

"Your right Etna, I think I will go."

Laharl exits the throne room and walks towards the Dimensional Portal.

(Dimensional Portal) 

"So where is this demon, Flonne?"

"I asked a bunch of prinnies to take him to the hospital"

"YOU WHAT, NOW IT IS GOING TO COST ME MONEY TO FIND OUT WHAT ATTACKED HIM"

Flonne cringes at Laharls shouting. The young overlord heads into the hospital and pays the fee. He is lead towards the back of the hospital. He sees the young demon lying on a bed, Laharl thinks to himself

_'That kid forced me to pay 150,000 hell for his treatment… no way he is that powerful… but if he is I will make him my Vassal and he will be a helpful ally.'_

"Nurse heal him now I have paid the fee"

"Yes sir"

A light of the healing energy surrounds the young demon. Not long after the light had appeared the light vanishes and Laharl looks on as the demon sits up. Chaos looks around wondering where he is, he thinks to himself

_'Where am I? This looks like the hospital in the overlord's castle but it is different some how. Where are the colours… this is just so bland and miserable…'_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, so the child awakens from his slumber. Tell me why are you in my castle"

Chaos turns to see Laharl standing basically behind him.

"D…" he stops himself from saying dad and changes what he is saying "damn, that was one rough trip… remind me never travel more than a short distance via one of those dimensional gates again"

"I don't care about that tell me where you came from and why you are here"

"I came from a long way away, and I'm here because I want to join your army"

Laharl looks slight disappointed but then remembers about how strong the kid is

"Ok I will let you join but first I want you to prove you worth… you will fight me… and if I'm impressed with your power then I will allow you to join my army."

Laharl leaves and Chaos follows, he reads everything, which is up on the walls trying to find the date to make sure that he is in the right time period. He remember the gate keeper telling him that he cannot be sent to the exact date but it will be close to that time. As they exit the hospital Chaos notices a sign on the side of the rosemary shop saying

**'7000th birthday celebration of King Laharl, Overlord of the Nether World to be held on the 29th December, all demons and Vassals are required to be there.'**

_'So I'm a few months early… the seraph doesn't call Larhal to Celestia until half way through his 7000th year of living'_

"Hurry up I don't have all day"

_'Mum was right he was a pain in the ass when he was younger'_

Chaos runs over and joins Laharl, Etna and Flonne by the dimensional gate which is now open

"We are going to a location we can fight without been disturbed."

"Lead the way my Lord"

Laharl walks through followed by Chaos. Etna stops Flonne a second

"What do you think of the kid?"

"I don't know, there is just something about him which doesn't feel right"

"What isn't right about him… he just has the feel of any other demon…"

"I guess your right… but it isn't everyday someone asks to work for Laharl."

"Just ignore those feelings Flonne… plus if this isn't on the level then the prince will slaughter him where he stands."

Etna enters the portal and Flonne follows

**(A DESERT 2000 MILES AWAY FROM THE OVERLORDS CASTLE)**

Flonne walks through the portal to see Laharl and Chaos already in their fighting stance ready to start their fight. Chaos calls to Laharl

"What do you say about a little ante for this fight?"

"ANTE?"

"If I win I become and new overlord, if you win I become your loyal vassal"

"WHAT YOU WANT MY TITLE OF OVERLORD… THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOU MY VASSAL… FOR THIS INSULT I WILL MAKE YOU DO MORE DEMEANING WORK THAN THE PRINNIES DO"

Chaos smiles and thinks to himself

_'I don't know how strong this Laharl is… if I find he is a lot weaker than me I will throw the fight… but what ever happens I have to let him win and at the same time give it my all'_

Chaos launches the first attack attempting to punch Laharl, the OverLord jumps out the way and draws his sword charges in attempting to cut Chaos in two. This comes to very little as Chaos grabs the blade mid swing and kicks Laharl away, the sword remains in his hand. Chaos looks at the sword for a second before throwing it away

"Lets be serious now Laharl… we fight using are own strength not the strength we borrow from weapons…"

Chaos takes a pair of gloves out of his pocket and throws them away. Laharl looks as the gloves hit the ground

"Those are god hands… but where did you get them from?"

"There just something I found when I went slumming in a legendary weapon one day"

"You go slumming in legendary weapons? Just how powerful are you?"

"I'm weak compared to most the demons where I come from…"

"That's it you will not mock me…"

Laharl charges in but Chaos dodges out the way grabbing the end of the scarf and starts to spin around finally letting go sending Laharl head first into a large rock.

"Your never going to beat me fighting with pure anger… when your angry you become reckless… when your calm you will be unstoppable."

Laharl getting up growls at Chaos' comment but remembers his father saying something along those lines to him. He walks forward calmly laughing in his usual manner, he is face to face with Chaos when he says

"Your right… but that was the biggest mistake you will ever make… I will not make the same error twice… that is a guarantee"

Before Chaos can even react Laharl levels him with a right hand, followed by a series of kicks. Chaos rolls back and charges at Laharl punching him. The 2 exchange punches for close to an hour before backing off to catch their breath. Chaos smirking at the fact his father is stronger than he imagined without even using a percentage of his full power. Chaos knew that he still had a lot of power but it would be all about who uses their power the most wisely.

Chaos moves his foot just slightly and Laharl takes his advantage striking at Chaos with everything he has. Chaos attempts to dodge but is highly unsuccessful in his attempt and gets pummelled. Finally laharl gets to sweep Chaos' legs but now seeking some way out of the pummelling Chaos does a perfectly executed back flip allowing him to dodge, he then comes back at Laharl with powerful punch which doesn't even phase the overlord. Chaos' eyes widen and jump's back at the same time raises both arms in the air gathering the dark energies that surround him. Chaos shouts at the top of his voice

"FLASH" he lowers his arms to reveal a ball of dark energy

"FLARE" he cups his hands together in front of him

"BLAST" he uses a burst of energy to send the dark energy ball at Laharl

Laharl seeing this charges his Mana quickly and shouts

"OVERLORD WRATH" he releases the mana burst and the 2 attacks hit there destined targets with little trouble.

**(With Etna and Flonne)**

"Not bad, this kid is matching the prince move for move… and that last attack was pretty impressive"

"Etna don't tell me your routing for laharls opponent"

"Of course not but I wouldn't mind it if this kid won… I don't think he would make a bad overlord."

"ETNA"

"It was a joke… god flonne lighten up will you"

"I will not… it is obvious that this is a new rival for Laharl to conquer using the power of love" the fire of passion burns in her eyes as flonne talks about the power of love

"Yeah right Flonne, and after he has used the power of love, the prince is going to stop fighting and discuss with this kid about dropping there deal and the kid becoming the princes newest vassal with a huge pay check involved."

"You really think so Etna?"

Etna sweat drops "sometimes you are so gullible"

**(Back to the Battle)**

The smoke clears from around the 2 fighters to reveal Chaos standing with his arms crossed looking as though he hasn't even been touched, the only evidence that he has is his shirt is now ripped to shreds. Laharl is standing much the same way with just his scarf shredded. Chaos rips the shirt from his body and spreads out his wings as far as they will go, Laharl takes his scarf off and spreads out his wings.

Chaos 'that last shot took it out of me… nothing is working and I only have a few more tricks up my sleeve…'

Laharl 'what the hell… is this kid weak or is he holding back… I know he must be holding something back… but that last move of his wasn't worth the power it must have taken him to use. I hardy felt it. Is this some kind of trick…or a very bad joke'

**(Flonne and Etna)**

"Oh my god flonne… is it me or are those wings on the kids back angel wings"

"Yes… but I have never seen black wings on any angel"

"Looks at the princes wings… now they are what real demon wings are meant to be like"

Flonne gasps at the sight of the young Overlords wings, they look moth eaten and like they are made out of bone instead of feathers. "I don't believe it… this is the first time I have seen Laharls wings… until this point I would of sworn he didn't have any… I guess I was wrong."

"You're not the only one… but it is about time the prince removed that scarf… I just pray to god I'm not the one who has to repair that… even if he tells me to I will have the Prinnies do the work for me"

"Etna, you should not pass on your work to the already over burdened Prinnies"

"I won't" 'at least not straight away'

**(Back at the battle)**

"Just who are you kid… are you an angel or a demon?"

Chaos smirks

"All I will tell is my name is Chaos… to find out anymore you will have to defeat me"

"Fine then Chaos, it is about time we went all out here… I know you have some how learnt to conceal your mana power but it is about time you showed your full power so we can fight properly"

_'How did he know I was masking my power? Well he is the overlord and dad did say that they got a lot of additional powers when they took the throne'_ "fine then Laharl, if you want to see my full mana power you best be prepared to use 100 of your own power." _'You asked for this… its not often that I use this technique it is usually to risky to my own life… not just my opponents'_

Chaos clenches his fist and focus on his mana, he is surrounded by an orb of dark energy, the power of the orb growing constantly. The orb when it reaches a level of power great enough explodes releasing a light so bright that it engulfs the entire area for over 10 miles in all directions. The light subsides to show a new demon in the spot where Chaos had been, this demon is almost double the height of Chaos and his muscles are so bulked out he could give the Incredible Hulk a run for his money in a muscle contest. (A/N I do not own the Incredible Hulk or anything from marvel comics). Laharl looks at the demon and then glazes into the aura of mana around the beast

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I WAS FIGHTING THAT PUNK KID CHAOS… WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

The demon laughs loudly and spreads out its almighty wings, which are close to 3 times the size of Chaos's. Laharl notices the angelic looking wings and his eyes widen

"YOUR CHAOS… BUT HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I HAVE NEVER HEAR OF A DEMON BEEN ABLE TO SHAPE SHIFT BEFORE… EXCEPT MAYBE PRAM… BUT NO ONE EVER WITNESSED THAT TRANSFORMATION…" Laharl calms himself down "never the less, I shall defeat you… my mana power is still greater than yours AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_'How did he do that… no matter I will defeat him and then get an answer to how he is able to do that'_

Laharl is surrounded by a huge mana aura and Chaos now in this new form looks scared.

_'How… in this form I am 5 times more powerful than normal… but… he is still at least 10 times my power easily… and I don't think that's his maximum.'_

Chaos not wanting to wait for his opponent to attack him, recklessly rushes in and attempts to hit Laharl, the young overlord dodges out the way of the punch but fails to dodge a kick from the buffed out Chaos. Laharl taking the kick decides to play along with this fight to find out what this new buffed out form is capable of doing, playing along allows the kick to knock him across the floor.

_'That kick had more power in it than I thought… maybe I should take this kid seriously'_

Laharl gets to his feet and changes up his mana before charging in just as he punches his hand bursts into flames

"BLAZING KNUCKLE"

The flames engulf the body of Chaos, as laharl steps back Chaos falls to the floor looking slightly burnt. Before he hits the floor Chaos spins round and takes the legs out from under the overlord at the same time kicking Laharl in the air, Chaos soon follows into the air grabbing Laharl by his hair and swings him around. Laharl not liking this situation punches Chaos in the face and spreads his wings to keep him a float. The 2 now hovering above the battlefield are both smiling demonically at each other due to the enjoyment they are going out of the fight.

"Just because you bulked up doesn't mean that you are anything compared to me… all you have done is handed me this victory on a silver platter"

_'Those muscles may scare a human or a low level demon but I know that mana power is all that matters and his is still extremely low… I see why I had to pay so much in the hospital though. His mana power may be low but it is still higher than the average demon'_

"If that's what you think then prove it…"

_'I hope to hell that he doesn't use his meteor impact… there is no way to survive… his Overlords Wrath took almost everything I had…'_

"I will… when I get bored of this fight I will"

_'That should draw him into attacking and when he does I will hit him with the Meteor Impact'_

I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT… Laharl it is time to end this… and I have the perfect move to do it… MULTIPLEX"

_'I need to be careful here… if I do this wrong it is going to drain me of all my power'_

3 exact copies of Chaos appear lined up in a row. Laharl just laughs "nice trick… there is no way those 3 other versions of you are real… come on they don't even have any mana power…"

"They don't need it… so long as I'm alive they have unlimited mana power"

"WHAT THAT IS UNREAL… wait if they are sucking your mana power…" Laharl gets his evil smile back "I will call your bluff with this move and show you what unlimited power truly is…"

_'I should have guessed that his attack was nothing… those 3 copies will stuck him dry of power and then he will be easy picking'_

Chaos doesn't give Laharl a chance to use any move and charges in with all 3 copies joining his attack, they surround Laharl and attack from all directions. The young overlord does his best to block the attacks but soon fall victim to the 4 on one mugging. The 4 Chaos' each take up points around Laharl and raise their arms in the air, the 4 shout out at the same time moving in unison

"FLASH FLARE BLAST"

The 4 mana blasts all strike Laharl at the same time. Chaos witnesses the body of Laharl falling to the floor, he as his clones go down to check whether Laharl is finished or not. on the way down unbeknownst to Chaos, Laharl is planning for his shot at finishing the fight and has called upon a great meteor to hit Chaos taking out both him and his clones. Chaos notices to late as laharl flips from the ground and starts running for cover laughing in the evil way he laughs, Chaos turns to look up as the meteor obliterates the 3 copies with out any trouble. The young prince accepts his fate of been beaten in this fight and allows himself to be hit with the meteor which explodes on contact sending an unconscious Chaos plummeting to the floor.

(Multiple hours later)

Chaos awakens on a bed in the hospital with Etna and Flonne standing over him. Etna with an evil grin creeping on her face says

"Come on now kid, the prince wants to speak to you…"

Chaos groans and remembers what happened in the fight before attempting to knock himself out. Etna and Flonne stop him and with the help of most the prinnies in the castle and drag Chaos' still unhealed body to the throne room. The prinnies let Chaos drop down in front of the Overlord who is still laughing after his, what he claimed was an easy, victory. Laharl has his scarf back on, which has been replaced since the condition of the one he was wearing before was beyond repair.

"Now tell me kid, what the hell was that transformation you used against me? And I want to know about those wings you have… you are a demon yet you have angel wings…"

"I guess you deserve to know about the transformation but I don't know what you're talking about with the angel wings comment…"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN… THOSE WINGS ON YOUR BACK ARE NOT WHAT YOU WOULD EXPECT A DEMON TO HAVE… THEY ARE THE WINGS ANGELS HAVE…"

"Oh that… well first they are fallen angel wings… and I have them because…" thinking quickly "I am a fallen angel…"

"YOU ARE WHAT? FLONNE DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

The fallen angel steps forward and looks at Chaos trying to find the usual traces of angelic markings. She finds non but looks into Chaos' eyes and sees something, which only an angel could have. She sees emotion

"Laharl I think he is telling the truth… there is something in his eyes which shows me he is"

"He best be telling the truth for his sake… now kid tell me about that transformation… I know that for a fact no Angel can do that…"

"Your right normally an angel can't but I can… it is something which has taken me close to 1000 years to master."

"How old are you kid"

"About 2000 years old…"

"WHAT? Only 2000 years and you are that powerful… that is impossible… forget it that doesn't matter just tell me how you are able to do that transformation trick of yours…"

"If you want to know so badly I will tell you but it is a long story…"

"I don't care just tell me"

"I will but I want to know something first… how did you know how to stop my multiplex technique… I thought it was perfect…"

"It was simple kid… when you said those clones draw from your mana to give them there power it was obvious that they were seriously weakening you. But to be able to get to you I had to bring you into a fool sense of security and attack you and your clones at the same time… basic battle strategy… even a baby demon could of defeated you… you were just so weak… Now tell me your story"

_'I was weak? I should of realised that… I will not use Multiplex again until I can find away to master it. The Laharl that is my father was right… I am weak… and I always will be. Too much caring, I have the true weakness of an angel, I could never finish the job if it came to killing. I use to many fancy moves. Come to think about it, even my flash flare blast is just a glorified version of the basic mana blast. I should never of taken that 100 years of training with Midboss, everything he taught me was just a glorified version of the basic moves. If I am to help Laharl here I will need become stronger… this fight has shown me that… I guess all that time I spent studying was a waste of time… Priere always told me that… I should have listened to her._

_Now how am I going to tell this story to Laharl, a lot of it involves basically telling him everything… maybe if I leave out the fact that he was the one which convinced me to learn it. I also have to leave out that it was here at the overlord's castle. Who were the ruling Overlords in this time? Of course Laharl, Pram the oracle, Lord Zetta… who else… no Seedle is an Underlord, Babylon… that's it I will say I used to work for Babylon, even if Laharl checks up on it then he will never find out… that old dragon can't remember what he did 10 seconds after he did it. So there is no way he would remember a simple soldier in his army…but the problem with that is a lot of Babylon's troops were incredibly weak… Zetta would be the best choice… almost all his demon warriors were unstoppable when it came to combat. And with the unending numbers in Zetta's army there is no way he would know who the hell was in it…'_

Chaos gets into a sitting position and prepares to tell the story.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**010101010101010101**

**Quick disclaimer… I do not own Makai Kingdom and any characters or references, which are made to them within this chapter**

**R&R**


	3. A Demon Half and a Discovery

Disclaimer:- I don't own anything apart from the laptop I am writing this chapter on…

**0101010101010101001**

Chapter 3

A Demon Half and a Discovery

"Go on then kid, quit your stalling and tell me!"

"As you wish, my lord.

Basically I was banished from celestia when I was 200 years old… I repeatedly broke the rules about been kind and believing the power of love. When I was banished I was given some advice to come here to learn from an angel called Flonne." He turns to Flonne "which for that I apologies for been late." he turns back to Laharl "well on my way through the dimensional gate something went wrong and I was sent to the wrong Netherworld. I was found by the Overlord Zetta and his army when they were on their way to battle the god of destruction Alex. He had me taken back to his netherworld and after a few years imprisonment I was forced to join Zetta's army."

Laharl interrupts by laughing in his usual way, Chaos continues his web of lies

"When it turned out I wasn't much of a fighter I was forced to become lady Solome's servant. I was in that position until I was nearly 1000 years old. Then one day a powerful witch came through the Makai gate in Zetta's castle, she was badly injured, I used almost all the power I had to cast a healing spell strong enough to help her survive long enough for a healer to find her. I passed out from using so much power and both the witch and me were taken to the hospital. When we had been fully healed the witch had thanked me for what I did and was willing to grant me more power. But there was a catch… I had to become the witch's bodyguard. At first I refused but I was convinced to take on the roll by someone I respected a lot, so I accepted the offer. We left Zetta's castle without anyone knowing. The next couple of days were nothing more than a blur to me, when I woke up I was more powerful than I had ever imagined before in my life. It was like I was under a constant braveheart enchantment. It was during a battle that I found out that I had the ability to morph my body into what is generally seen as what demons look like, that muscle bound creature you saw before. At first it could on be used when I was extremely injured or tired, but now I can change at will. It has taken me a 1000 years but I can now control that form. I later found out that the witch had turned me into a demon but I still have the traits of an angel. Hence the wings, or the thing which Flonne saw when she looked at me. She saw the angel like goodness in my heart."

Laharl now looking interested

"So that is like some sort of demon form. Tell me what happened to that witch that gave you the power?"

"She died… not at a bad age either… I believe she said she was more than 50,000 years old."

"50,000 years… she must have been powerful… but why didn't the enchantment over you wear off when she died?"

"I don't know… she may have transferred her magical essence to me, considering before she died I didn't have the power to use the Multiplex or the Flash Flare Blast… it is only logical to assume that she transferred her power to me which increased my abilities further."

Flonne jumping up and down now says "wow we have another angel here… with more angels it means I will have help convincing Laharl that love is the key to achieving anything."

"Don't get excited Flonne, the kid might not be allowed to stay here… you know what the prince is like."

Flonne with question marks above her head "why wouldn't Laharl let chaos stay here?"

"Well for one thing the kid has ties to Zetta, and you know what the prince thinks about him… secondly if the kid gets stronger there is the chance he could actually over throw the prince."

"He wouldn't do that…"

"Hello Flonne he has already tried…"

"Laharl will defeat Chaos with the power of love if he tries to over throw him."

Laharl cuts in

"YOU TWO… STOP YOUR STUPID TALK… AND FLONNE"

"Yes Laharl?"

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMN LOVE FREAK HEAD THAT I'M A DEMON I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE"

Flonne looks down and mentally decides to try again later to convince Laharl that demons can feel love. Laharl turns to Chaos

"I happen to agree with Etna… you are dangerous, you have ties to Zetta… for all I know you could be a spy to find something to publicly humiliate me… but then again Zetta and me have an agreement not to attack each other. Yet that was only made because of the respect he and all the other overlords had for my father. Next if I let you stay I could keep an eye on you and prevent you from becoming too powerful, whereas if you left you could become powerful quickly, and raise yourself an army to attack me."

Laharl thinks to himself for a second

"MY DECISION IS AS FOLLOWS… YOU CHAOS WILL REMAIN HERE AS MY VASSEL… BUT I WILL NOT GO BACK ON WHAT I SAID BEFORE ABOUT YOU DOING WORK MORE DEMEANING THAN THE PRINNIES HAVE TO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Chaos nods his head and gets to his feet

"Then what is my first job, my lord"

"You will first go clean out the corpse pile which Artemis has gathered outside this castle"

_'God no… Artemis in this time is still young… and still rips humans apart to make his Zombie force which serves Laharl… why the hell didn't I just tell dad to go call upon that army. It would of saved me a hell of a lot of time here… in my time there are more than a million Zombies which make up that force'_

"It shall be done my lord"

Chaos stands and leaves the throne room casting a healing spell on himself as he goes to return his body to a state where he can actually move.

Etna and Flonne walk up the throne and look in shock at Laharl, both for completely different reasons

Etna speaks first

"Prince? He is a threat to m… I mean your throne… you should have done away with him there and then…"

Flonne jumps in

"No Etna… Laharl did the right thing letting him stay… but Laharl It was mean of you to give him such a job when he is injured like he is."

"I don't care… he made an attempt at my life but I did the merciful thing and allowed him to live. He must be punished"

"But Laharl…"

"Leave now both of you…"

"Prince?"

"Laharl?"

"I SAID LEAVE… NOW"

"Fine with me… come on Flonne lets leave the grumpy prince to be childish"

"But…"

"GO NOW…"

Flonne and Etna leave the throne room with Laharl still on the throne.

_'The kid was lying… but in that fight he pushed himself beyond his limits… I know for a fact that he isn't a fallen angel… no angel would have a demonic smile like he had… I want to know the truth and until he tells me I will continue to force him to do jobs which prinnies are even to good to do.'_

Laharl puts his feet up and closes his eyes, as always keeping his sword close by so he is not caught off guard.

(A few hours later, Flonne and Etna's room)

"ggrrrr why didn't the prince listen to me… that kid is trouble…"

"I don't know Etna… he didn't seem so bad to me… yeah he fought Laharl but he was defeated and I think he has learnt from that, that he can't defeat Laharl"

"You really are gullible aren't you… he will bide his time and when the prince least expects it he will strike and kill him."

"He isn't the type… no angel could strike anyone from behind"

"He isn't an angel… he has been trained as a demon for so long… he is capable of anything a demon is."

Flonne gets up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Laharl… something was troubling him"

"The prince told us to go… when he has stopped been childish he will call on us"

"I'm still going…"

Flonne exits the room

(Throne room)

Flonne enters and sees Priere and Marjoly sitting on the steps, which lead up to the throne. Flonne looks up at the throne to see Laharl isn't there

"Umm, where is Laharl?"

Priere looks up "he left a while go… said something about blowing off some steam…"

"You know where he was going?"

"The gatekeeper might know, that's if he didn't go to the item world"

Flonne nods and leaves

(Dimensional Gate)

"Gate keeper… did Laharl come through here?"

"Yes he came through about an hour ago…"

"Where did he go?"

"He had me open a gate the Sea of Gehenna"

"Will you open it up for me… I want to go talk to him"

"As you wish"

The gate opens and Flonne steps through

(Sea of Gehenna, with Laharl)

Laharl cuts down the last demon and sits down on a nearby rock

_'This is boring there is no challenge… there hasn't been for years.'_

Laharl gets up and goes searching for more demons.

(Sea of Gehenna, with Flonne)

Flonne looks around at the countless number of dead demons scattered all over the floor

"Oh my… Laharl must have been really angry about something… he has left so much destruction in his path."

She runs as quickly as she can to try and catch up to the prince hoping she can stop him before he destroys so much that the area will be left in ruins.

(Sea of Gehenna, With Laharl)

Laharl cuts down a group of demons easily before proceeding to blast what is left of the demons in the area with mana blasts. When he is certain that the demons are no more he decides to take a rest, the prince sits down on the floor

_'well that was a bit better, at least these demons provided a small amount of entertainment. But I still can't get these damn thoughts out of my head.'_

Laharl lies back on the ground and continues to think. He lies there for several minutes until he hears foot steps approaching him at a fast pace, Laharl hearing this jumps to his feet readying his sword, he looks around looking for who is coming and lowers his defence as he sees Flonne. The though crosses his mind to kill flonne but pushes it away realising he would be bored senseless with out the constant chance to tell flonne to shove her love freak speeches where the sun doesn't shine. Flonne stops a small distance from the overlord and leans over in exhaustion, trying to catch her breath. Laharl looking confused at not only the reason as to why Flonne was there and to why she was running to him. He looks at Flonne and notices something he had never realised before. The light radiating from the lava pools shining upon the fallen angel making her look beautiful. Laharl realising what he is thinking gets scared and shouts

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE… I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE… NOW YOU BEST GET READY TO RUN THE OTHER WAY UNLESS THERE IS SOMETHING EXTEMELY IMPORTANT HAPPENING REQUIRING YOU TO DISTURB ME"

"Umm… there isn't anything important but I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to find out what was wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me you stupid little love freak…"

"But Laharl…"

"I don't want to hear it… now you're going to go back to the castle now… it just so happens that's where I am going so I will walk with you."

Flonne smiles and attempts to link Laharls arm but gets a look of death so retreats slightly. As the two walk Laharl keeps looking at Flonne remembering how he had felt when he had seen her in the light which had made he look beautiful trying to make sense of it. He, the overlord was not permitted in his own views to even consider such foolish behaviour. Flonne notice that Laharl is looking at her as they walk and blushes slightly but tries to hide it trying to make it like she is getting burnt slightly from the heat of the lava. Laharl notices the blush and thinks to himself

'_I wonder why she is blushing… there is no reason to… no one has said anything and no one has done anything worthy of it. But she does look cute…. Ahhh what am I thinking… I am the overlord I am not allowed to think like this… even if what I am thinking is true… AHHH…'_

Laharl suppresses with all his will power an embarrassed blush because of what he is thinking. Flonne notices something but doesn't realise Laharl is blushing. She goes for it again and links his arm this time Laharl doesn't give her any looks, he doesn't fight it, he just continues walking. Flonne now blushes deeply. It was obvious to even the most simple minded of demons that for most of the time Flonne had known Laharl she had been in love with him. She just never told anyone and Laharl still refused to embrace love in any form. Flonne had also not told Laharl how she felt because she had a feeling that Etna might have feelings for the prince as well but wasn't sure.

The two take the rest of there journey with out saying a word despite the fact Flonne wanted to tell Laharl everything. Was the reach the base panel to take them back to the castle laharl unlinks his arm from Flonne's and just smiles at her as he is teleported back to the castle, Flonne confused enters the base panel been sent back to the castle.

01010101010101010101010101

And here is another Chapter.

Read and Review

Until next time


End file.
